The present invention relates to improvements in safety covers for electrical sockets, and is more particularly concerned with a new and improved dual electrical socket safety cover construction. Crawling infants and toddlers are frequently attracted to the electrical sockets customarily present on dwelling walls. More particularly, the small socket openings for receiving the connecting prongs of a plug or connector provide an attractive nuisance into which an electrically conducting object may be thrust with possibly serious consequences.